Cuando pasa lo que nunca ha pasado
by Cris Snape
Summary: Percy lo ha advertido en tres ocasiones: la entrada para visitas del Ministerio de Magia está rota. Nadie le ha hecho caso y no sabe si alegrarse cuando descubre que tanta incompetencia puede poner en riesgo el Estatuto del Secreto. Historia escrita para el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**SI PASA LO QUE NUNCA HA PASADO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el __**"Reto temático de mayor: Lugares mágicos"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

**Si se estropea la entrada para invitados**

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Hopkins, de mantenimiento?

Percy espera la respuesta durante uno, dos y hasta tres segundos, pero todos en el departamento le ignoran. No es que no esté acostumbrado, porque con eso de que es un poco pesado y paranoico la gente tiende a no prestarle demasiada atención, pero aquel asunto es realmente importante y pasan de él olímpicamente.

— La entrada para invitados no funciona correctamente. Es importante.

Nada. Todo el mundo sigue sumido en sus quehaceres y, a decir verdad, el mismo Percy tiene muchas cosas pendientes. Desde que empezó a trabajar en el departamento de transportes, está realmente ocupado. Además, si algún día quiere conseguir ese ascenso debe esforzarse mucho más que los demás.

Considerando que ha cumplido con su deber advirtiendo a sus compañeros del Ministerio de Magia que ha surgido una problemática que requiere de una solución urgente, se dirige hasta su puesto de trabajo y se asegura de que la túnica quede perfectamente doblaba sobre el respaldo de esa silla que nunca usa nadie. Hace girar sus hombros porque últimamente le duele un poco el cuello y necesita estirar los músculos, se coloca correctamente las gafas sobre la nariz y toma asiento antes de agitar la varita y conjurar los pergaminos que dejó sin revisar el día anterior.

¡Ah! Trabajar es un placer. La rutina, las responsabilidades y la dedicación absoluta a sus obligaciones. Percy Weasley no concibe un mejor estilo de vida que ese y esboza una sonrisa cuando empieza a dibujar con cuidado las primeras palabras de su informe sobre trasladores internacionales. Le espera una larguísima jornada laboral de, al menos, doce horas, y no piensa dejar que nada ni nadie le distraiga.

Por algo es el mejor funcionario ministerial de toda Gran Bretaña.

* * *

**Si es de noche y llueve a cántaros**

"_No cojas el paraguas, Audrey. No va a llover"_

Malditos fueran su compañera de piso y sus consejos inútiles. Está claro como el agua que no tiene ningún futuro como meteoróloga, pero si Audrey empieza a empaparse de agua no es por su culpa. En realidad, la misma Audrey es la única responsable de sus acciones porque ha salido de casa con ropa demasiado ligera y sin paraguas y, para colmo, le han robado la cartera con el dinero y la documentación. ¡Y pensar que el día empezó fantásticamente bien!

Debe ser la chica con más mala suerte del mundo, sin duda alguna. Gruñe cuando comienza a llover con más fuerza aún y decide que no puede seguir en plena calle o terminará cogiendo una pulmonía. Así pues, mira a su alrededor y localiza el único lugar que puede servirle como refugio provisional. Está a unos diez metros de distancia, es roja y se le antoja de lo más cálida y acogedora. Una cabina telefónica, especie en peligro de extinción por culpa de los teléfonos móviles e internet.

Corre hasta ella, abre la puerta y se mete en su interior, suspirando de alivio. Ya está bastante mojada, pero al menos no seguirá empapándose. Le gusta muchísimo vivir en Londres, pero la lluvia es horrorosa. Te cala hasta los huesos y avanza inclemente por toda la ciudad, fastidiándoles el día a los incautos como ella. Nunca más hará caso de su compañera. Claramente tiene alguna bombillita de su cerebro medio fundida.

Suspira y abre el bolso en busca de una goma para el pelo. Lo tiene chorreando y debe estrujarlo para que el agua deje de gotearle por el cuello, haciéndola estremecer. Se lo sujeta con firmeza y clava los ojos en el exterior. La lluvia no ha perdido ni un ápice de su fuerza y no parece que vaya a hacerlo en un buen rato. Suponiendo que se va a aburrir bastante, se da media vuelta y observa el teléfono. Podría llamar a alguien para que vayan a buscarla, pero no cree que le hagan mucho caso. No son horas para pasearse en coche por media ciudad.

Se apoya en las paredes de la cabina y descuelga el auricular. No han pasado muchos años desde que sus amigas del instituto y ella se dedicaban a hacer estúpidas bromas telefónicas desde cabinas tan roja como aquella. Sonríe y, en un ataque de melancolía, comienza a marcar los números. Sabe que no pasará nada porque no ha usado ninguna moneda y es por eso por lo que se lleva el susto de su vida cuando se escucha un ruido extraño y el habitáculo comienza a moverse, metiéndose en las entrañas de la tierra.

* * *

_**Si pasa lo que nunca ha pasado**_

Es hora de volver a casa. Percy se ha quedado en la oficina más tiempo que cualquiera de sus compañeros y está de bastante buen humor porque ha conseguido acabar sus tareas pendientes y por la mañana podrá empezar algo de trabajo extra que permita a sus colegas del departamento avanzar en sus propios asuntos. En su opinión, muchos de ellos no se toman lo suficientemente en serio sus labores ministeriales y se pasan el día pensando en el momento de volver a casa para dedicarse a no hacer nada. A Percy no le gusta nada la vagancia y no se cree la excusa de que quieren pasar tiempo con la familia. Para eso están los domingos, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Conteniéndose para no ponerse a silbar como un adolescente descerebrado, Percy avanza por los largos pasillos de piedra oscura y repasa mentalmente sus actividades por si ha pasado por alto algún detalle. No le gusta nada cometer fallos. Cree que la perfección es una de las cosas más importantes del mundo y no duda a la hora de dedicarse exhaustivamente a cualquier labor que le sea encomendada. Alguien le ha dicho alguna vez que en ocasiones en demasiado duro consigo mismo, pero Percy no cree que su nivel de auto exigencia sea para tanto. Las cosas hay que hacerlas bien o no hacerlas. Tan simple como eso.

Sonríe ligeramente cuando recuerda la media docena de pergaminos con notas anexas que ha preparado para su jefa. A veces duda de que la bruja se lea todas sus recomendaciones y le ha parecido que en alguna ocasión le ha mirado como si creyera que es una especie en peligro de extinción que, además, le estaba tocando la moral, pero Percy es plenamente consciente de la importancia de dar toda la información posible sobre las cosas. Lo más importante suele residir en las pequeñas cosas y un objeto mal escogido para convertirse en traslador podría suponer gravísimos problemas para el bienestar de la sociedad mágica. ¿Qué pasaría si algún día un muggle llegara averiguar que esa caja de zapatos podría enviarte de un solo golpe hasta el norte de Escocia? Definitivamente, hay que ser muy cuidado con esas cosas. El Estatuto del Secreto es demasiado importante como para descuidarlo.

Está a punto de llegar a las chimeneas para hacer uso de la red flú cuando escucha un ruido casi ensordecedor procedente de la zona de recepción de visitas. Se siente un poco indignado porque ha señalado exactamente tres veces que la vieja cabina telefónica está rota y necesita de una reparación urgente, pero nadie le ha hecho el menor caso. Temiéndose algún desaguisado mágico, se dirige hasta ese punto exacto para intervenir en caso de ser necesario. Se sabe un mago capaz y no cree que tenga problemas a la hora de lidiar con lo que sea que está pasando allí. No obstante, cuando ve bajar el cubículo rojo y la puerta se abre, comprende lo errado que ha estado.

Todo es demasiado grave para que pueda resolverlo él solo.

* * *

_**Si estás bastante convencida de no haber probado el alcohol en toda la noche**_

Audrey se aferra al auricular como si fuera un salvavidas. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y, aunque quiere ponerse a gritar, es incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. De hecho, desde que la cabina empezó a moverse no ha podido ni respirar. Cientos de ideas se le pasan por la cabeza mientras desciende sin descanso y, cuando finalmente se detiene, es incapaz de reaccionar. La puerta roja se abre como dándole permiso para salir, pero no es capaz de avanzar.

Después de un instante, parpadea y se da cuenta de que ahí abajo alguien parece haberse tomado la molestia de construir un gran edificio. Hay una estancia muy amplia, con las paredes de piedra negra y grandes ventanales en la parte más alta que se pierden hacia el cielo. Audrey está bastante segura de que no ha descendido tantos metros y retrocede un paso. Por un lado, su curiosidad innata le dice que salga a explorar. Por el otro, su prudencia adquirida con el paso de los años le aconseja que se quede justo donde está. Por lo que pueda pasar.

Piensa en cerrar la puerta. Es posible que todo vuelva a la normalidad si lo hace. De hecho, a lo mejor todo eso es una alucinación. Se ha mojado mucho anteriormente, no sería de extrañar que hubiera enfermado y estuviera sufriendo alucinaciones provocadas por la fiebre. Entonces, cuando está a punto de asumir que lo mejor que le podría hacer es irse a un hospital, un hombre aparece en su campo visual.

Es pelirrojo, tiene gafas y la cara llena de pecas. Audrey no ha visto ropa tan anticuada desde hace mucho tiempo porque, ¿quién lleva capa en los tiempos que corren? Se da cuenta, pese a su turbación, que los zapatos relucen de limpios y piensa que el tipo tiene toda la pinta de ser un pijo estirado. Parpadea de nuevo y, sin mediar palabra, el hombre se mueve velozmente y saca un palito de madera con el que le apunta a la cara.

— ¿Quién es usted? —Le dice, prácticamente gritando—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Audrey no sabe qué contestar. Ni siquiera sabe dónde está. Retrocede un poco más y niega con la cabeza. La voz sigue atascada en su garganta y se siente muy tonta. Muy confundida y una completa imbécil.

— ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? —El hombre se le acerca un poco más. Audrey le ve entornar los ojos y se encoge de hombros. Sólo quería protegerse del tremendo chaparrón, por Dios—. ¡Claro! La entrada para invitados. Ya advertí de que estaba rota, pero nadie me hizo caso y aquí tenemos el resultado. El ministerio está repleto de incompetentes. Si de mí dependiera, les despediría a todos.

Ministerio. Audrey vuelve a echar un vistazo a su alrededor y cae en la cuenta de que un poco más allá hay una especie de recepción y que las ventanas de ahí arriba parecen pertenecer a un buen número de despachos. Frunce el ceño, extrañada. En su vida ha oído hablar sobre un ministerio construido debajo de la tierra. Comienza a cobrar conciencia de que existe una explicación lógica para lo que le está ocurriendo y se atreve a salir de la cabina. Lo cual es una mala idea, porque el tipo le apunta con ese palito de madera con más firmeza que antes.

— ¿Qué sitio es este? —Pregunta, interrumpiendo la perorata del pelirrojo, quien parpadea y se envara de repente.

— No es asunto suyo. Usted no debería estar aquí. ¿No se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?

— No he hecho nada malo. Sólo quería resguardarme de la lluvia.

— Eso da igual. La cuestión es que ha llegado hasta aquí —El hombre se mueve con cierto nerviosismo—. ¡Merlín! Estamos en un problema gordísimo.

— ¿Merlín?

Es absurdo. Audrey no ha escuchado a nadie hablar de esa forma y se siente totalmente fuera de lugar. Definitivamente, ese tipo tiene toda la razón del mundo al señalar que ella no debería estar justo donde está. Intenta retroceder hacia la cabina, con la esperanza de regresar a la superficie y olvidarse de lo ocurrido, pero el pelirrojo se lo impide.

— Ni se le ocurra moverse, señorita. He de avisar a las autoridades.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

— Manténgase en silencio y no me obligue a inmovilizarla. Será mejor para los dos.

Audrey vuelve a quedarse muda de nuevo. Sigue sin entender qué está pasando, pero un nuevo sentimiento embarga todo su ser: el miedo. No sabe qué podría llegar a hacerle ese individuo si intenta escaparse, aunque tampoco sabe lo que pueden llegar a hacerle las supuestas autoridades cuando lleguen. Quiere quedarse callada porque sabe que es lo mejor para su integridad física, pero se le ocurre una idea peregrina y no puede contener la pregunta.

— ¿Estoy en las instalaciones secretas del MI5?

— ¿Cómo dice?

— Porque si esto es un rollo de espías, prometo no decir nada. Por favor, deje que me vaya.

El hombre la mira como si él tampoco entendiera ni una palabra de lo que le está diciendo y no se digna en responder. En lugar de eso, agita el palo de madera y hace que una luz blanca salga de su punta.

Esa vez sí, Audrey grita.

* * *

_**Si hay que desmemorizar a una chica muggle**_

— ¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Señorita, deje de gritar! ¡Ahora!

Cuando ha conjurado el _patronus_, Percy no se ha planteado la posibilidad de que la chica fuera a ponerse absolutamente histérica. Al principio, le ha costado un poco decidirse a hacer magia ante ella, pero de todas formas van a tener que borrarle la memoria, así que ha optado por la solución más rápida. Confía en que los refuerzos lleguen pronto, gentes preparadas para afrontar las situaciones de crisis, que se hagan cargo de la situación para que él pueda irse a casa a dormir. Al día siguiente quiere madrugar, por supuesto que sí. El día que Percy Weasley no se levante temprano, será el último día de su vida.

Indudablemente, las gentes sin magia son impredecibles. Percy aún no termina de creerse que esa mujer haya dado con sus huesos en el recibidor del mismísimo Ministerio de Magia, pero está decidido a dar lo mejor de sí para cumplir con su obligación como ciudadano respetable de la comunidad mágica. A pesar de que no le gustan nada los gritos, se acerca un poco a la joven para calmarla. Cuál no es su sorpresa cuando ella le arrea un bolsazo en la cabeza. Duele mucho más de lo que esperaba.

— ¡Ey! —Protesta, llevándose la mano a la zona golpeada—. ¡Me ha hecho daño!

— ¡No se acerque a mí! ¡Déjeme en paz!

— Intente calmarse. Ponerse histérica no le servirá de nada.

— ¿Qué no me ponga…? —La chica toma aire y sus chillidos suben en nivel de decibelios—. ¡Ha hecho esa cosa rara con ese palo!

— Le aseguro que no es tan extraño como se piensa. No hay motivo para estar tan nerviosa. No le voy a hacer nada.

— ¿No? ¿Y qué hay de esas autoridades? ¿Qué sitio es éste? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¡Joder! Tendría que haber cogido el paraguas. ¡Joder, joder!

Percy enarca las cejas e intenta recordar cuándo fue la última vez que entabló conversación con un muggle. No es algo que haga muy a menudo, pero cuando fue novio con Penelope Clearwater visitaban a sus padres bastante a menudo. Claro que ellos sabían de la magia y no se mostraban aterrorizados por un par de hechizos realizados.

— Ellos tampoco le harán nada, señorita. Si se encuentra aquí, se debe a un desafortunado incidente. Dentro de poco llegarán los encargados de solucionar asuntos tan espinosos como éste y, antes de que se dé cuenta, estará volviendo a su casa sin más consecuencias.

— ¿Está hablando en serio?

— Por supuesto.

— Pero si son del MI5…

— No tenemos nada que ver con ellos.

— Entonces, ¿son otra clase de espías?

— Nadie ha hablado de espías, señorita.

— Pero tienen una sede subterránea y armamento sofisticado y muy raro. Y usted no se cansa de decir que no debería estar aquí —Ve a la chica cruzarse de brazos—. No me creo que me dejen ir sin más.

— ¿Sabe qué le digo? Que no tengo por qué darle más explicaciones. Lo único que tiene que hacer es no darme problemas hasta que lleguen los responsables de esto.

— ¿Y si intento escaparme?

— Entonces haré que su cuerpo se quede paralizado y no podrá hacer nada para defenderse.

No tendría que haberle dicho eso. La chica le mira como si fuera a ponerse a gritar nuevamente, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, un par de aurores aparecen en escena. Percy los conoce de vista y supone que son perfectamente capaces de cumplir con sus obligaciones.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— Esta señorita es muggle —Percy señala con la cabeza a Audrey, quien mira a los hombres con espanto—. He advertido por activa y por pasiva que la entrada de visitas del ministerio lleva unos días estropeada y nadie me ha escuchado. Esta señorita ha debido meterse en la cabina de la superficie y ha terminado justo aquí. ¿Se dan cuenta del peligro que estamos corriendo? El Estatuto del Secreto se ha visto corrompido y podría estallarnos en la cara una crisis de gravísimas consecuencias. Es una suerte que yo pasara por aquí justo ahora. La muggle podría haberse dedicado a explorar por el ministerio y hubiera terminado por descubrir algún secreto de vital importancia. Lo que tienen que hacer, es borrarle la memoria, devolverla a su lugar de origen y asegurarse de que alguien arregle de una buena vez el ascensor.

Percy se detiene un instante para coger aire. Se siente bastante orgulloso de su discurso y quiere terminarlo de forma espectacular. Así pues, se estira la túnica a más no poder y alza el mentón.

— Por hoy, me temo que he cumplido sobradamente con mis obligaciones. Además, les advierto que pienso presentar una protesta formal si los responsables de seguridad no cumplen con su trabajo. Lo que ha pasado es una auténtica barbaridad. Les dejo al cargo de la señorita muggle. Si me disculpan. Hasta mañana.

Inclina la cabeza con un gesto exageradamente caballeroso y echa a andar, pero una voz interrumpe su paseo triunfal.

— ¡Espere! —Es la intrusa inesperada—. No me deje sola con estos dos tipos. Le prometo que no volveré a gritar.

Percy se sorprende enormemente. ¿De verdad le está pidiendo que se quede con ella? Pero si no hacía ni cinco minutos que le había dado un golpetazo tremendo. En cualquier caso, la idea de que una dama reclame su protección hace que ruja en su interior el Gryffindor que quedó atrás hace ya tanto tiempo.

— No tiene nada por lo que temer, señorita. Estos caballeros se encargarán de su bienestar hasta que sea debidamente desmemorizada y devuelta a su hogar.

— Es que… —Se muerde el labio inferior y no se atreve a mirar a los aurores—. Prefiero que se quede usted.

Percy se dispone a negarse nuevamente, pero se fija en su pelo negro empapado de agua, en su rostro un tanto aniñado y en sus ojos oscuros y asustados y no puede negarse. Suspirando, se cruza de brazos y asiente. Eso le pasa por ser un león digno de su nombre. Menos mal que la chica muggle por lo menos tiene una sonrisa bonita.

— Insisto en que mi presencia no es necesaria, pero me quedaré de todas formas.

— Vale. Gracias.

El brujo suspira. Durante los minutos que tardan en llegar el resto de los refuerzos, no puede quitarle ojo de encima a la joven muggle. Por suerte, sabe que podrá olvidarse de ella en un rato. Bendita magia.

* * *

_**Si el destino se empeña en hacer de las suyas**_

Han pasado un par de meses y Percy apenas se acuerda de la chica muggle que, por accidente, terminó en mitad del Ministerio de Magia. Después de asegurarse de que la entrada para las visitas había sido debidamente arreglada, retomó su rutina con total normalidad y dejó de darle vueltas al asunto. Sabía que brujos competentes le habían borrado la memoria y la habían dejado en mitad de una calle de la ciudad, sana y salva.

Esa mañana, Percy se ha visto en la obligación de salir al mundo de la gente sin magia porque debía reunirse con un hijo de muggles que prácticamente había abandonado la hechicería después de la guerra contra Voldemort. El tipo en cuestión había solicitado en multitud de ocasiones que la red flú fuera desconectada en su residencia, pero el brujo encargado de esos menesteres le había estado dando largas durante un buen puñado de meses. El solicitante se había mostrado arisco y malhumorado y, aunque Percy consideraba que los buenos modales eran muy importantes y que uno debía hacer gala de ellos bajo cualquier circunstancia, podía entender el motivo de su enfado. Una vez más se daba de bruces contra la incompetencia, aunque volvió a cosechar un resultado satisfactorio y ya no había motivos por los que preocuparse.

Percy se ve en la tesitura de volver al Ministerio a pie. No es capaz de encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente discreto para desaparecerse y está muy cerca de la entrada para visitas del mágico edificio, así que recorre las calles de la ciudad dando grandes zancadas y repasando mentalmente los pormenores de su reunión anterior. Lástima que tanta lluvia no le deje concentrarse por completo. A veces no entiende cómo los muggles pueden moverse con normalidad por un mundo en el que llueve todo el rato. No es que tenga nada en contra de tamañas cantidades de agua, pero es una lata que se le mojen a uno los bajos de los elegantes pantalones de raya diplomática recién comprados.

Logra alcanzar la cabina deseada entre gruñidos de protesta. La próxima vez que a alguien le dé por solicitar reuniones fuera del mundo mágico, ya se encargará él de endosárselas al más pringado del ministerio. Por fortuna, sólo le quedan unos metros para llegar a su destino. Cuál no es su sorpresa al descubrir que hay alguien allí metido, una mujer envuelta en un abrigo marrón, con el pelo negro sujeto en una coleta y los ojos muy oscuros.

Apenas es capaz de creerse que sea la invasora del Ministerio. Durante un instante cree que esa chica tiene una extraña fijación por esa cabina y se pregunta si acaso no tendrá sospechas de lo que está pasando bajo tierra. Temeroso de que el Estatuto del Secreto corra peligro nuevamente, recorre los últimos pasos corriendo y abre la puerta roja de la cabina con brusquedad. La chica, que hasta entonces ha estado medio encogida sobre sí misma para protegerse del frío, le mira con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué está haciendo ahí? —Pregunta Percy sin molestarse en ser educado.

— Yo…

— No debería estar ahí.

— No estaba llamando por teléfono, pero tampoco es para ponerse así —La chica alza el mentor y abandona el habitáculo refunfuñando—. Toda suya, imbécil.

Percy es consciente de que realmente ha sido un imbécil y quiere decirle que pueden compartir la cabina hasta que cese la lluvia. Se aseguraría personalmente de que no toqueteara cosas indebidas, pero la muchacha ya está muy lejos. La observa con los ojos entornados hasta que desaparece por una esquina y algo le dice que volverán a encontrarse. Siente que el destino la ha puesto en su camino y se estremece. Para follones de esa clase está él. ¡Con lo que le gusta trabajar!

* * *

_Hasta aquí esta breve historia. Siempre es agradable retomar a Percy y a Audrey y, en esta ocasión, he vuelto a alejarme un poco de mi canon mental. Me parecía divertido plantear lo que podría pasar si un muggle se metiera sin quererlo en un sitio como el Ministerio de Magia y he aquí el resultado. Por supuesto, el Señor Destino se empeñó en juntarnos nuevamente, decidido como estaba a que hubiera una Lucy y una Molly. Me encantaría conocer vuestras opiniones respecto a lo que he escrito, así que ya sabéis como proceder para dejar un bonito review. Besetes y hasta la próxima historia. Que os lo paséis bien._


End file.
